Inexorable, Irrevocable Love
by DedicatedStalker101
Summary: used to be called That Horrible feeling. Larry Stylinson. That day was the same as every other day. They all got up, got dressed, and went through all their usual routines. No one sensed the difference in the air. The feeling that something horrible is going to happen. Something life changing. Something that would throw your life so off track, you might never find your way back.
1. Chapter 1

_*Chapter One*_

That day was the same as every other day. They all got up, got dressed, and went through all their usual routines. No one sensed the difference in the air. The feeling that something horrible is going to happen. Something life changing. Something that would throw your whole life so off track, you might never find your way back. Except for Harry.

Harry's POV

I couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen as I trudged my way into the kitchen. Rubbing my eyes tiredly, I reached for the milk. Nothing. Not much food left either. Which meant either we needed to go shopping, or Niall had been here. I walked into the living room, and sure enough, Niall, Zayn, and Liam were all on the couch. They all looked up simultaneously. "Morning." They chorused. I blinked. "Okay, that is really creepy." They laughed. "Where's Louis? I asked, noticing the lack of a band member. Zayn spoke up this time. "He's in a dead sleep. Won't wake up."

"I'll wake him up." I sighed, walking towards his bedroom. I peered in, seeing a big lump under the twisted covers. I laughed to myself, shaking him. Nothing happened. I shook him a little harder. "Lou, get up." He wasn't making a sound. "Louis, this isn't funny." I said, trying to sound annoyed, but you could still hear the frantic-ness laced through my voice. What if something happened to him in his sleep? I pulled off the covers. Pillows. Just pillows.

"Louis! Whatever sick joke you're playing it's not funny." My voice rose an octave, the frantic-ness becoming more prominent. The rest of they guys came to the doorway. "What are you yelling about? Is something wrong?" Liam asked. "Louis wasn't in his bed, it was all pillows." I said, gesturing to the unkempt bed. "Calm down. I'm sure Lou's just pranking us. Again." He was right. I was just overreacting. But that same feeling was still creeping, somewhere in the back of my mind.

"Let's go look for him." I said, still not being able to convince myself 100 percent. We all split up, looking in closets and under beds. Behind couches and in the hamper. It was a pretty small flat, and we had searched the entire place. We called his name, countless times, becoming more worried with each word. A thought hit us all. Louis would have laughed by now, knowing we couldn't find him. Louis wasn't in the flat. Liam dialed a number on the phone. I was getting dizzy, too dizzy to think. Everything was blurred. I strained my ears. "Yes, we'd...report...missing person... Louis Tomlinson..." And that's when everything went black.

**So sorry it's short! But if you're going to be reading this story, you should know that my chapters tend to be updated medium sized, and about two at a time. One if I'm feeling evil. If you want to get to know me better, go look at my profile! A few things that I couldn't add: (my computer is being stupid) I love twilight, have an obsession with the hunger games, am the biggest directioner the world has ever seen, and I have my own crazy individual style. I love Ariana Grande, therefor I died my hair red. My hair is also naturally curly, and it comes down to the bottom of my ribcage. Like, really curly, not just waves. I also tend to go into my "Cat voice" more than 5 times a day. I don't even realize I'm doing it. I have been told that I have a really high pitched voice. Not like, annoying high pitched popular girl voice, but it's maybe like, an 1-3 octaves lower than Cat's. Like Ariana's real voice. So check out my (short) profile to learn more, and come back soon for more chapters!**


	2. Chapter 2

_*Chapter Two*_

Harry's POV

"Beep... Beep... Beep..." Where the hell am I? I tried lifting my eyelids, but I gave up. They felt at least ten times heavier, it was a burden to have to keep them up. One thought flashed through my mind. "Louis!" I cried out in a scratchy voice, half opening my eyes and attempting to sit up. The guys ran in and Liam put a hand on my chest, firmly holding me down.

"No Harry." He said. And he didn't have to say anymore. He was not going to let me up. "You don't have to go all Daddy Direction." I whined, crossing my arms like a spoiled child. Then I remembered Louis. Bad timing. Thousands of questions shot through my mind, though Liam was completely unaware. I struggled against his grip and he sighed.

"Harry, you hit your head when you collapsed. You're not getting up. Any physical exertion or stress could cause you to-" I didn't hear the rest, as I went limp. My eyes rolling into the back of my head.  
_

Louis' POV:

I heard Harry get out of bed. Well, I guess this was a good time to wake up. I got dressed and brushed my teeth. Soon I was wearing my Leeds Festival shirt, black skinny jeans, and my black rectangular glasses. I finished the outfit off with a black beanie. The same one that harry bought me for his birthday. I slipped on my TOMS, and spritzed some water in my hair, running my hands through it and letting it hang in my eyes. There. As I turned around, I heard a noise coming from my closet. What the...?

"Hello?" I called stupidly. I walked forward and opened the closet doors. All I saw was a flash of something metal and a malignant grin. I felt a sharp pain, and slowly my senses left me, my vision fading to black.  
_

Harry POV:

My eyes flickered open. Ugh, again? I have got to stop passing out. I looked up to see everyone. Everyone except Louis... "Dude, you have got to stop passing out." Niall half laughed. But nothing could brighten my mood. Zayn looked down at me, a concerned look etched on his face. "Just... Stay calm and focus on not... passing out. 'Kay?

I let out a breathy laugh. They always had such good advice. Note the sarcasm. I sighed. I'd have to answer them sometime. "Sure guys, okay. I'm fine, I don't need to be babysat." I looked at the wall, the sheets, the clock... anything but them. "I kind of just want to be alone." I said quietly. Liam nodded his head, gesturing towards the door.

"Let's go guys." He whispered, walking out the door with his head down, a solemn expression on his face. And I was alone again.

**So sorry that its so short! But I'm evil and leave you cliffhangers. Yup! And I know this subject is long over, but leave your... Interesting... Comments about the Haylor breakup. Don't worry about offending me. In my mind, Haylor is a disgrace to the earth and every living being that inhabits it. Sowwy, I use big words when I'm excited. So stay tuned in maybe I won't be so evil next time. Sorry is the ending sucked, but I realized that I needed an ending, as they were both unconscious. Read and review if you want. Please do. I wanna know what ya think :)**


End file.
